This invention relates to an improved retaining strip arrangement for gripping and supporting plastic sheet material. Prior retaining strips are shown in the following United States patents:
Saling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,801, issued June 8, 1965, is relevant to the invention as showing a two-piece strip for retaining plastic sheet material. A rectangular plastic insert is forced into a groove of the same shape formed in a metal retainer to wedge the plastic sheet therebetween and to cause tension to be placed on the sheet.
Cuddeback, U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,260, issued Feb. 7, 1967, is relevant as showing another form of flexible sheet retainer in which a generally C-shaped retainer member partially encircles an elongated bead to capture the material therebetween.
Keegan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,702, issued Mar. 5, 1968, shows a two-piece plastic retainer in which a bottom piece formed with a semi-circular opening may be nailed directly to the underlying structure, and a round elongated bead of plastic material is snapped into the groove formed in the base member to capture the plastic sheet therebetween.
Abel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,806, issued Nov. 16, 1976, is relevant as showing a base member formed of metal or other rigid material and in which a hollow oval shaped retainer or rod is pressed into a groove formed by the base member for retaining a sheet of plastic material.
Reckson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,360, issued Apr. 18, 1978, is relevant as showing a two-piece retainer for screening which is formed with a base member configured to accept either a hollow elongated rod or a rigid spline for retaining the screening material between the spline or the rod and the base member.
La Barge, U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,276, issued Jan. 14, 1969, is also relevant as showing a plastic sheet retainer in which a C-shaped opening is formed in a base member and a rod of plastic material is pressed into the opening to retain a sheet of plastic material.
Swanson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,912, issued Oct. 24, 1950, and discloses an extruded flexible retainer assembly for attaching adjacent edge portions of fabric panels to a support frame so that the panels are flush or form a corner.
Keegan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,702, issued Mar. 5, 1968, illustrates an extruded triangular retainer strip which mounts within a corner of a window frame and has a groove for receiving an extruded resilient cylindrical bead.
Bloomfield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,835, discloses various embodiments of a retainer assembly for a flexible sheet material, each of which incorporates an extruded metal channel for receiving an extruded flexible or foldable retainer strip.